


随便写写

by rbtoffice



Category: Mr_Quin, RPS, 游戏区
Genre: M/M, Written in Chinese, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbtoffice/pseuds/rbtoffice
Summary: 此篇于2018-7-31发在菠菜，因菠菜关站搬到AO3。看到有陆鹅同人，奇怪居然没人写川川子……大概都是跟我一样秦语没学好。 严重OOC、秦语不及格警告。





	随便写写

秦川德里奇一觉醒来，发现自己身上什么都没穿。  
不……虽然重tai庆wan的天气很热，即使开着空调他也尽量少穿衣服睡觉，但是内裤这种东西必备的啊。  
毕竟他是这么一个如此喜欢摸的男人。  
“诶~你醒啦~”  
一个可爱男孩子的声音传来。秦川德里奇定睛一看，卧室门口站着一个十分眼熟的白丝少女。  
“……”  
惊了！虽然是我喜欢的type但是我怎么从来没有印象认识这么个人！！这么可爱的女孩子只要看一眼照片我就会疯狗一样的去找她的名字怎么可能不知道她是谁！！！  
“秦川川~你终于醒了啦~”可爱的女孩子噌的一下跳上床，分开两腿骑在秦川德里奇身上，“人家等你好久了~”  
“你……你是谁？”  
故作镇定失败的秦川德里奇颤声问。  
“我？”少女拉了拉腿上的白丝，“讨厌！秦川川你不认识我啦~”  
“……”  
我认识你就有鬼啦！  
“我就是你啊~”  
“……”作为一代B站梗王、秦语发明者的秦川德里奇毫无波动，“这种梗已经过气了，麻烦你换一个。”  
“哎呀~讨厌啦~”少女猫一样的挠了秦川德里奇赤裸的胸膛一下，“人家就是你呀~人家是川川子呀~”  
“……”  
惊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~了！！！！！！！！！  
仔细一看这个少女还真的跟粉丝画的性转同人一毛一样啊！白丝、猫耳、狗头卫衣！这是什么！是哪里冒出来的粉丝coser吗？！还原度也太高了吧！  
啊，除了秦语不太熟练。

“讷~”川川子将秦川一爪按在床上，用猫伸懒腰的姿势问道，“秦川川~你喜欢我吗~”  
咕嘟。  
感受到少女柔嫩胸膛的秦川不禁咽了口口水。  
胸、胸好大！还有凸起的乳首！惊了！  
“喜欢我嘛~”  
川川子在秦川赤裸的胸膛上来回的蹭，波涛汹涌得秦川的心跳也汹涌了起来。  
“喜欢我嘛？喜欢我嘛~喜欢我嘛(●'◡'●)”  
要，要喘不过气，了……  
“喜，喜欢……”  
不管是粉丝还是骗子，反正就这样啦！  
“耶~”  
川川子高兴的举起双手，大胸剧烈的弹跳了一下，晃的秦川狗眼一瞎。  
“人家也最喜欢秦川川了~”  
“哦、唔、”  
“讷~”  
川川子再一次蹭了上来：“那，人家想求秦川川一件事~”  
“什、什么？”  
来了来了，是粉丝还是骗子，见证奇迹的时刻——  
“秦川川你啊，能不能消失呢？”  
“………………………………………………………………………………”

“哎呀~讨厌啦~”川川子突然捂住了脸，“人家又说错话了啦~”  
秦川德里奇：……  
川川子扑倒秦川，胸部相贴的磨蹭。  
“人家不是要秦川川死掉的意思~也不是要秦川川消失啦~”  
“人家只是想啊~要秦川川把缺神放出来了啦~”  
“……”  
这个人神经病吧！秦川、缺神不都是我mr。quin吗！！还真以为秦川德里奇吞噬了缺神啊！！！  
“讷~放出来好不好嘛~”  
川川子卖力又色情的蹭着秦川，同时发出V女优般的性感喘息声。  
“放出来嘛~”  
“放出来啦~”  
“放啦放啦~”  
……  
秦川几乎要把持不住自己，还好他平时阅的多，自控力不错。  
但此时川川子突然说了一句话，顿时令阅历丰富的秦川德里奇沦陷了。  
“只要你答应放出缺神~人家做什么都可以哦~”  
“什么都可以？”精虫已经开始上脑的秦川立刻动摇了，“真的什么都可以？”  
“嗯！”川川子睁着大眼睛，天真可爱的说：“什么都可以！”  
“帮我直播也行？”  
“可以！帮你阅瑾翼人鱼也行！”  
“不，那个我自己来就好……”

“直播就放出缺神嘛？直播就放出缺神嘛？直播就放出缺神嘛？”  
川川子不停的唠叨着，卖力的挑逗着秦川。  
秦川德里奇颇有一点意乱神迷，但还没有崩溃。  
怎办，要如何才能使利益最大化？  
是摸，还是摸，还是摸？  
然而川川子却不给他思考的时间，在他摸之前先摸了他——  
秦川吓得差点秒射，幸好危急关头他用猛男的意志控制住了自己。  
算了，将错就错吧！  
“那，那你……”  
真实说出口跟直播骚话还是有点不一样，秦川微微脸红以示尊敬，小声说：“你，和我交媾一辈子吧。”  
“可以哦！”  
川川子二话不说，就开始脱衣服。  
秦川看到突然暴露在眼前的奶子，内心受到了极大冲击。  
“哦，呜……”  
川川子脱完衣服，立刻拉下自己的内裤。  
秦川看到突然暴露在眼前的巨屌，内心受到了HP-10000000000000000000冲击。  
“……”  
惊过头的秦川目瞪口呆，哑口无言的软了。


End file.
